poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Christopher Robin
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Christopher Robin is the seventh and final upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Winnie the Pooh crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures with Winnie the Pooh. Plot Christopher Robin is leaving for boarding school, so his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood – Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Rabbit – throw a goodbye party. Christopher comforts Pooh and tells him that he will never forget him. Christopher goes to boarding school, where he is reprimanded for drawing pictures of Pooh in class. His experiences at boarding school and the death of his father force him to mature quickly and he forgets all about the Hundred Acre Wood and his friends there. He grows up, meets and marries architect Evelyn, with whom he has a daughter named Madeline. He serves in the British Army during World War II. After the war, he works as an efficiency expert at Winslow Luggages. He neglects his family due to his demanding job and plans on sending Madeline to boarding school. With the company hitting hard times, Christopher's boss, Giles Winslow Jr. tells him to decrease expenditures by 20%, largely by choosing which employees to lay off, and to present his plan on Monday. This causes Christopher to miss joining his family at their countryside cottage in Sussex for a summer-ending weekend. When Pooh awakens and is unable to find his friends, he decides to travel through Christopher's door and finds himself in London. He reunites with Christopher, who is shocked to see Pooh, but takes him back to his London home. After a night and morning of chaos, Christopher escorts Pooh back to Sussex on the next train. After sneaking past Christopher's cottage, the two enter the Hundred Acre Wood. Christopher becomes exasperated by Pooh's absent-mindedness and fear of Heffalumps and Woozles. Christopher tells Pooh that he is not a child anymore, before the two get separated in the fog. Then after he heard an Heffalump’s noise and get knocked out by an Heffalump and Woozle trap, Christopher discovers Eeyore and Piglet, who lead him to the others, hiding in a log out of fear of a Heffalump (revealed to be the loud noise of a rusty weathercock from Owl's house after the wind made it fall from its tree while they were having tea). Unable to persuade his friends that he is truly Christopher Robin, he pretends to defeat the Heffalump to convince them. Finally believing that it is Christopher Robin, they joyfully greet him. When they reunite with Pooh at their meeting spot, Christopher apologizes for getting upset earlier. Christopher tells Pooh how lost he feels, but Pooh reminds him that they have found each other and comforts him with a hug. The next morning, Christopher rushes from the Hundred Acre Wood to make his presentation as Tigger gives him his briefcase. On the way, he encounters his family, but much to Madeline's disappointment, he leaves to go to London. Pooh realizes that Tigger removed Christopher's paperwork when drying his briefcase, so Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore travel to London to get it back. They meet Madeline, who recognizes them from her father's drawings. Madeline joins them, wanting to dissuade her father about boarding school. Evelyn follows after discovering a note Madeline left. At the meeting, Christopher discovers that his briefcase contains items from the woods that Tigger left for him (including Eeyore's detachable tail). Evelyn arrives and Christopher joins her to search London for Madeline. Madeline's group stow away in Winslow company crates, but Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet are accidentally thrown out, and they encounter Christopher and Evelyn in the process. Pooh and Madeline arrive near the Winslow building and reunite with Christopher's group, but Madeline accidentally trips on the stairs and loses all but one of the papers, upsetting her and Pooh. Christopher assures Madeline of her importance to him and that he will not send her to boarding school. Using his remaining paper, Christopher improvises a new plan involving reducing the prices of luggage, selling their luggage to everyday people to increase demand and giving employees paid leave. Winslow Jr., who was hoping to lay off some of the staff, dismisses the idea, but Winslow Sr. warms to it and agrees to the plan. Winslow Jr. is humiliated as Christopher points out that he contributed nothing to the plan, having been golfing all weekend. Christopher, along with Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet, finally takes his family into the Hundred Acre Wood to meet the rest of his friends. As everyone relaxes and has food, Pooh and Christopher both share a tender moment together at their thoughtful spot. In a mid-credits scene, the employees of Winslow's are seen having fun at the beach while Richard M. Sherman performs Busy Doing Nothing on a piano. Pooh, Eeyore, Piglet and Tigger are relaxing on beach chairs with Eeyore saying "Thank you for noticing me". Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Nightstriker, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, and Levy McGarden guest star in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series